Private Show
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Kotori, a recent university graduate, has a good education and a pretty decent job, but her social life isn't all that desirable. Her friend Nozomi isn't having that, and insists that Kotori join her for a night of fun. The kind of fun Nozomi has in mind, though, may be too much for poor Kotori. [Art by Feledia.]


The hallway felt drafty, dimly illuminated by fluorescent lights hanging sparingly on the walls. Shuddering from the cold and a general sense of discomfort, Kotori tightened her grip on her coat, pulling it tighter around her body. "N-Nozomi-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely!" Nozomi gave Kotori a thumbs up, glancing up and down the hall as they walked down it. "I know it's around here somewhere…"

"Y-You don't remember where it is?" Kotori gulped nervously, glancing over at Nozomi in the hope that her friend was just kidding. This place was already scary enough. The last thing she needed was to get lost in its myriad pathways.

"Of course I do! It's just… harder to find it when I'm drunk." With a sigh, and with no real memory of where they had come in from anyway, Kotori had little choice but to put her trust in Nozomi and hope that she could find this place.

In a way, however small the blame was, it was sort of Kotori's fault they were there in the first place. If she had just fibbed to Nozomi and said she had a relationship prospect, she wouldn't have had to spend her Friday night wandering around a dungeon with her friend halfway between buzzed and drunk. Then again, this was Nozomi she was talking about: she probably would have easily figured out that Kotori was lying, and then she'd be down here anyway.

As a recent graduate of university, Kotori had a good education and a decent job that kept her paid well enough. Her social life, however, wasn't keeping pace. Besides Nozomi, her friend since childhood, and Honoka, an eager but well-meaning coworker, there weren't really any other people she could call friends. As for dating, that was out of the question. Between the overtime she took to keep herself away from her empty apartment and how awkward she felt around prospective partners, there wasn't any time for something like that. That didn't sit well with Nozomi.

That was why they were wandering this drafty hallway in the first place. As Nozomi had put it, Kotori needed to "loosen up and come home without your panties for once." Needless to say, she thought this sounded like a very, very bad idea. Somehow, Nozomi had still managed to get her to go anyway. There was just something about that purple-haired witch that would not be denied, no matter how much this night would embarrass her for all of time.

"Ah, here we go!" Nozomi and Kotori stopped in front of a big, black door, towering over them. It looked intimidating.

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea?" She had already asked this question, but it bore repeating, because it still didn't seem like a good idea.

"Don't worry so much, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi flashed her a grin, then turned back to the door and knocked in a certain pattern that Kotori's brain quickly forgot. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well…" Before Kotori could say anything more, the door opened up, and Nozomi dragged her inside. Stifling a yelp of surprise, she found herself standing in a more well-lit room, a crystalline chandelier hanging over their heads. Two lounge chairs stood propped up against a wall, drawing all the attention towards them, though that may have been due to the occupants of those chairs. Two women laid upon those two chairs, and both of them were clad in nothing more than white lingerie.

Kotori gulped and averted her eyes on instinct, her face rapidly reddening as she found her eyes slowly moving back to the two figures smiling at their arrival. While both were wearing the same outfit, one had a rather significant height difference on the other. The taller woman had magenta hair, a differing shade than Nozomi, and a book held loosely in her hand. The other was a brunette, and her own attention was immediately fixed on them. "Good evening, ladies. Glad to see you found your way."

"I always find it eventually," Nozomi beamed, patting Kotori on the back, which startled her. This place had gone from creeping her out to embarrassing her, and despite knowing that this was the type of place they were going, she still was not prepared to be faced with two attractive and scantily-clad women. Why had she let Nozomi talk her into coming to a secret underground sex club? Was she actually that lonely? … She wasn't going to answer that.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay," the brunette grinned, raising two fingers. "Remember, we only have two rules."

"Only two?" Nozomi grinned in equal measure, winking at the brunette.

"One: don't force it. Let it happen." They both nodded, Kotori a lot less sure than Nozomi. What kind of place was this? "And two: you have to leave at some point."

"Aww!" Nozomi pouted, but it was clearly playful: she had already revealed to Kotori that she'd been to this place a few times beforehand, and highly recommended it. Of course, considering how much knowledge she knew of Nozomi's kinks - too much, she might add - she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the place for her.

The brunette reached over to a bookcase that stood between the two women and grabbed a book seemingly at random, but that was proven false when it was pulled and the sound of gears turning could be heard from behind it. Suddenly, the bookcase opened up and revealed a new room, the soft sounds of slow and sultry music filtering into their ears. "Enjoy your stay."

Immediately Nozomi strolled into the room, leaving Kotori alone with two women in barely anything at all. Smiling nervously, she shuffled in after her friend, her breath catching when she saw exactly what she had walked into.

A much larger room than she would have believed greeted them, tables and chairs set up sparsely around the area while against the wall, a bar area was set up. Several women who, if anything, were less-clothed than the two they had seen just moments before patrolled the room, each one looking up and noticing the new patrons. Nozomi grinned and winked at them while Kotori tried to make herself invisible. There wasn't really anywhere to hide, though.

In the center of the room stood what appeared to be a gigantic, down-to-the-earth table. Three huge walls joined together to segment the oval into three separate parts, each one housing different furniture. As it lazily spun around for their viewing pleasure, Kotori noticed that one held two chairs, one had a plush couch, and the final one had a large bed. If she had been told to guess what a sex club looked like, this would not have been her first choice.

Slowly she sat down at a table, glancing over at Nozomi, who looked very much in her element. "Loosen up, Kotori-chan. Tonight's a night to have fun!" It was hard to have fun when she was too preoccupied with being nervous as all hell. Trying to take Nozomi's advice, she watched as the 'Private Show', as Nozomi called it, spun around.

She noticed how much more animated Nozomi became when the couch portion spun their way, standing up and making suggestive motions with her hands and hips at the blonde laying there. The blonde seemed to be well aware of her, as she would wink and blow kisses back their way from her lounging position, which never failed to drive Nozomi wild. "D-Do you know her or something?" Kotori whispered, as if speaking any louder would suddenly turn all the attention onto her.

"Oh, Elicchi and me are well-acquainted." Nozomi ran her tongue across her lips, glancing across the table towards Kotori. "You could say I'm her best customer." Now that wouldn't surprise her. Once the 'Private Show' moved on, Nozomi quieted down, but even if she had become more raucous, Kotori wouldn't have noticed. As far as she was concerned, time had decided to stand still the moment she officially laid eyes on the woman lying on that bed.

She was gorgeous: absolutely stunning. Her tall, impressive figure was clad in nothing more than a sheer, pale-blue nightgown, an article of clothing that ended at her thighs. After that, it was miles and miles of long, smooth, bare legs. At least, she imagined they were smooth. She looked like she took care of herself. Kotori gulped, trying to chase away her embarrassing and increasingly lewd thoughts.

Long, midnight-blue hair cascaded freely past her shoulders, seemingly careless yet so meticulously cared for. How was that even possible? It was her eyes that were truly captivating, though: deep, smoldering amber that Kotori was positive were staring right at her. It was as if this woman was staring right through her, into her mind, capturing every mortifying thought that refused to go away. Her legs shook so badly that they knocked against the table.

Nozomi noticed the sudden shaking of the table and looked over towards Kotori, smirking when she noticed the battle of fear and lust playing out on the younger woman's face. "Ah, taken a liking to Sonoda, huh? Good choice."

"H-Huh?" The continued rotation took this 'Sonoda' regretfully from her vision, and she turned to Nozomi. "S-Sonoda?"

"The woman you were just ogling shamelessly." Kotori's face turned a bright shade of red at that remark. "That's Sonoda. I've heard she's pretty strict with her clientele, but hey, maybe you're her type."

"M-Me?!" Kotori sputtered and covered her mouth with a hand, hating how the mere thought of this woman finding her desirable sent heat shooting down her body. "N-No way!"

"Oh come on!" With a big smile on her face, Nozomi jumped up and grabbed Kotori's hands, pulling her up and dragging her towards the 'Private Show'. "Let's have some fun!"

"W-Wait!" Panic seized Kotori's heart as they made their way to the center of the room, eyes wide as they stood so tantalizingly close to the circle. When the blonde Nozomi referred to as 'Elicchi' came back around, Nozomi hopped onto the platform and gave Kotori an encouraging thumbs up.

"You'd better get on Sonoda's platform!" Putting a sultry sway into her hips, she sauntered over towards the blonde, pulling on the waistband of her shorts. Looking over her shoulder before her section disappeared, she called out, "Work it, bird!" And then she was gone, leaving a very flustered and very embarrassed Kotori standing like a dope as Sonoda came into view.

Part of her screamed to turn right around and run, or maybe hide at the bar... or under it. This was too embarrassing: she had no sexual experience at all! Did these types of workers laugh at their customers for being pitiful in bed, or did they wait until their backs were turned? Neither thought brought her much comfort.

On the other hand, she felt drawn to Sonoda and her piercing amber eyes. They demanded her attention, and she felt helpless to do anything but comply. Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself stepping onto the platform, and now she was in Sonoda's domain.

"Name?" Her voice was lazy but firm, as if non-compliance was not an option. It froze Kotori right on the spot and sent a shiver down her spine.

"M-Minami Kotori," she stuttered out, trying and failing to get her legs to start moving. She wasn't like Nozomi: confidence didn't come naturally to her.

"Are you just going to stand there? Because I'm sure your money could be better spent otherwise."

"N-No!" Oh Gods, she was embarrassing herself not even thirty seconds into this. This was going to be a disaster. At the very least, Sonoda's words got her legs to start moving, and soon enough she found herself standing at the foot of the bed, several beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Sonoda looked even better up close.

"Cash?" Nodding shakily, Kotori fumbled for her wallet, trying to extract enough bills, but Nozomi hadn't told her how much to pay. She had merely said 'Bring big bills, baby!' That wasn't helpful now! Grabbing a handful of cash, she was shocked to find a small but noticeable grin on Sonoda's face. "You're new to this, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled, her hand that was clutching the cash shaking. There was a slight rustling of the sheets as Sonoda crawled towards Kotori and put a hand on hers, which nearly made her drop everything.

"Why don't we discuss payment later?" The smile she flashed Kotori made her heart burn and melt simultaneously. "I bet you're good for it."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Her voice came out as a tiny squeak, and the soft, heavenly laugh that came from Sonoda's lips shut her up completely. This time, her wallet did fall out of her hands, landing uselessly on the bed below. Strong hands tugged on hers, and she found herself falling as well, right onto the softest sheets she had ever felt.

There was not much time to get used to such soft sheets, as Sonoda was already pulling her forward, getting her on her knees. "Just let me lead." All she could do was nod, unable to say no to this perfect woman.

The music seemed more noticeable to Kotori as Sonoda's hands traveled up and down her body, making her entire frame shake. _Girl take it off for me~_ She closed her eyes and whimpered as lips latched onto her neck and suckled gently, planting several kisses upon the skin as she felt her coat being tugged off. Spreading her arms, she felt her body become lighter without her protection from the cold, but it no longer felt needed. In fact, the room seemed awfully warm now.

 _You know just what I want~_ Hands deftly unbuttoned her blouse slowly, teasingly, while those lips gently tugged on her ear, eliciting a gasp from her. She felt helpless to resist, her body growing warm in ways she had never before experienced. Every subtle action from the blue-haired woman only served to increase her desires, and it took all she had not to start begging.

It was when her blouse was tossed over the bed and onto the floor that she remembered exactly what was going on. A heavy blush crossed her cheeks as she looked down, her plain white bra now completely exposed to Sonoda. Under any other circumstance, she would have immediately covered up in embarrassment, but she found that her arms, like her legs before, wouldn't cooperate. There was no desire to hide herself from this woman. _It's always hard to leave this private show~_

A squeak of surprise left her lips as she was pushed onto her back, watching with wide eyes as Sonoda easily worked her pants off of her legs, leaving her clad in just her underwear. Those strong hands pressed down onto her thighs and spread her legs. Blushing wildly at this point, Kotori opened her mouth, but only a light moan came out.

From the other side, the loud and obvious sounds of a good time broke through the music and further embarrassed Kotori. It was clear just who was moaning so loudly. Looking down at Sonoda, she was also glancing towards the sounds of lust-laden moans, then back at Kotori, where their eyes locking quickly froze her all over again. "I apologize for the... distractions."

"I-Is she always l-like that here?"

"Basically." Sonoda shrugged and planted a surprise kiss on Kotori's thighs, getting her right back into things. "Even in a place such as this, Toujou is rather... shameful, all things considered." Another kiss sent waves of heat all over Kotori's body, only allowing her to nod dumbly at what Sonoda said, though with her eyes focused between Kotori's legs, she wouldn't see it.

Hooking a finger inside Kotori's panties, Sonoda pulled them to the side and pressed her tongue against her client's lower lips. Kotori found herself squirming already at such a simple touch, her heart racing as that wet tongue parted her lips and dipped inside of her. A loud moan escaped her throat, and any thoughts of leaving vanished into the air. _Let me see it, take it off~_

"A-Ah!" Her body, so unaccustomed to having something inside it like this, reacted instantly, pleasure flowing through her veins as she grabbed onto the sheets. She yanked up on them, heavy moans leaving her lips and mixing with the sounds of her friend's pleasure on the other side. She didn't know what Nozomi was doing over there, or having done to her, but they both were experiencing something similar, and Kotori found herself feeling intertwined with everything happening in the room.

In her mind, the bed she was on wasn't spinning in a circle, and no one else was wandering around and watching her body be exposed to the entire room. It was just her and Sonoda, and Sonoda's expert tongue. Each thrust and lash from her tongue sent Kotori's body into a frenzy, and all too soon she found herself thrusting upwards, a powerful climax taking over her entire body. It even made her toes curl, an action she thought was just storytelling embellishment.

Panting heavily, she wondered if she had cum too soon, or if Sonoda had expected more. Wanting to hastily apologize, the feeling of two fingers entering her drove that right from her mind. She shouted out, falling right back on the bed and writhing in continued ecstasy. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it was beyond incredible. Glancing down, her eyes widened as she saw that Sonoda was staring right at her.

As her fingers pumped in and out in a fluid rhythm, Sonoda's eyes were locked right onto Kotori, refusing to break contact as she worked her inexperienced client over. Kotori covered her mouth as her cheeks burned, but she couldn't deny the desperate attraction that was almost palatable in their stares. She wanted more: she needed more.

Her body shook with each movement from Sonoda's fingers, unable to make herself look away. She didn't want to look away: all she wanted was the woman lying before her, making her body sing in ways she never thought possible. A second climax was rapidly approaching, and this time her orgasm was even more powerful than the first, spurred on by those dominant ambers.

When her second orgasm was spent, Kotori collapsed onto the bed, satisfied beyond belief. Her hair was an utter mess and her hands were still shaking, but now there was no nervousness: just quenched desire. When she finally found the strength to look back at Sonoda, she had yet to look away.

"You came twice," Sonoda murmured lowly, licking Kotori's juices off of her lips. "But that's not enough." Kotori gulped and shuddered, but was once again gone the moment Sonoda was back between her legs. Her moans and screams echoed off the walls as she fell completely into their private show.

* * *

By the time they left, Kotori was utterly spent. She hadn't found the energy to fix herself back up, so she had to endure Nozomi's endless teasing over her wild-looking hair and clothes that hadn't been smoothed down properly. "Do we... D-Do we have to leave?" She panted out.

"Oh?" Nozomi giggled cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Kotori's shoulders and pulling her close. "Weren't you the one who didn't want to come in the first place?"

"Y-Yeah, b-but..." She blushed, glancing back the way they had come from. Every time she closed her eyes to get a grip on her still-shaking body, those amber eyes flashed into her mind. Even though she ended up walking out with not a single cent in her wallet, she couldn't remember ever spending her money so well.

"See why you should trust me? That's why they call me the Queen." Kotori had a feeling that there was probably another reason for that, but she didn't dispute it, letting Nozomi support her as they eventually found their way out into the cool air. As the wind nipped at her arms, she suddenly remembered that she had left her jacket.

 _It's always hard to leave this private show~_


End file.
